Carry Me Through The Night
by geisel
Summary: "Will he...will he wake up?"  "We don't know.  He could wake up today, he could wake up tomorrow.  We just have to wait."


_I opened my eyes last night_

_And saw you in the low light_

_Walking down by the bay on the shore_

_Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore_

* * *

><p>"Where is he? Is he alright?"<p>

"Sir, please calm down."

"_Where is he?"_

"Sir, calm down."

"I have to see him. _Now_!"

"Now's not a good time, sir."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's in a coma." His hand went to his lips, tears threatening his eyes.

"Will he...will he wake up?" So many things were running through his mind right now. What the hell happened? Why was he in a coma? How badly was he hurt?

A sad look came from the nurse. "We don't know. He could wake up today, he could wake up tomorrow. We just have to wait."

* * *

><p>The stars were hidden beneath a blanket of clouds. It was biting cold, turning his cheeks and nose red. He pulled his sweater over his head, something you should never have to do at a beach. Kurt was the reason he was outside in the first place. Stupid kid with his stupid little dimples, sweet and cute, yet stubborn and harsh at the same time.<p>

That was what made Kurt so interesting, the fact that he was so different. One minute he'd be laughing and smiling and joking about Wes' new girlfriend, and then he'd turn around, contemplate, and say some pretty deep things. And the way he was so sure of himself, even in the face of Karofsky , his tormentor...well, Blaine found him inspiring.

He spotted Kurt walking down by the shoreline, shoes in one hand, his other wrapped around his stomach. He was looking up at the empty sky. His sweater was too big, probably one of Finn's. Blaine wondered why he'd take it; Kurt had plenty of jackets, most of them lined with fake fur and warm. Yet, he was walking down the shore in a think sweater. He made sure to grab him another sweater when he left.

He jogged down the beach to him, sweater in one hand. He caught up to him easily; he thanked God for soccer. Otherwise he'd never catch up to Kurt with his long strides. Kurt didn't even notice Blaine when he caught up to him, instead keeping his eyes focused on the sky and his pace brisk. "Kurt," Blaine said, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh," Kurt said, slowing down. Blaine was grateful. "I didn't see you," Kurt added.

"Here," Blaine said, holding out the sweater for Kurt. "You looked cold, and I thought this would help." Kurt took the sweater from Blaine's hands and said, "Thanks," before slipping Finn's sweater off his slim shoulders and replacing it with Blaine's. "Is there any reason you're wearing Finn's sweater?"

"I just...needed to get out of the house," he said. "Finn kept snoring, and I thought I grabbed one of my sweaters, but I didn't." The two walked in silence for a while, the coldness seeping through Blaine's sweater and into his bones. It'd take him forever to thaw out. But, walking next to Kurt...well, it was worth it.

"Is there any reason you're walking around outside at 1 o'clock in the morning?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

Kurt shrugged. "It felt too stuffy in the house, you know?"

"So a midnight walk on the beach was the next best thing?"

Kurt lightly shoved Blaine, making the cold ocean water splash up against his ankle. "I couldn't sleep."

"So a midnight walk on the beach was the next best thing?" Kurt said jokingly. "We need a vacation from our vacation."

Blaine thought for a second before saying, "That sounds like a great idea." Kurt gave him a puzzled look. "We could go to the boardwalk, and have a little mini vacation. No family, just us."

"And what would we do at the boardwalk?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"There's rides, and games, and restaurants, and shops..." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. We'll go on a mini vacation," he said.

"Great!"

"Meet me at 7 at the boardwalk."

Blaine started walking back to his house when Kurt called out for him. "Blaine! Your sweater!"

Blaine looked over his shoulder and called out "Keep it!" He knew he'd never get that sweater back, and that was okay. At least Kurt would use it, that much he knew.

* * *

><p>He held the other boy's hand, winding his fingers into the empty spaces between the other's fingers. He gave his hand a squeeze, half expecting the other to squeeze back, but knowing that he wouldn't. Like he expected, he didn't squeeze back. He leaned over and pushed a stray curl off the injured boy's face. Seeing him lay there broke his heart.<p>

He wanted to just take him in his arms and hold him close, make him feel better, make him _wake up_. But he couldn't do that. Blaine was too broken right now. He wondered if this was the only way he'd see him, broken like this, never to get better.

It was certainly a possibility, a possibility he didn't want to think about.

* * *

><p>Blaine spotted Kurt before Kurt spotted him. He just stood there for a second, looking at Kurt. His dress was extremely casual for Kurt Hummel; khaki shorts, striped polo, and a pair of sneakers. Blaine didn't know Kurt <em>owned<em> sneakers. He thought his friend only owned dressy shoes. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes, and his arms were folded over his chest, his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Blaine!" Kurt had spotted him. He waved to Blaine, and he had no choice but to come over. He enjoyed watching Kurt, but now it was time to start their 'vacation.' "Where to first?" Kurt asked and the two of them started down the boardwalk.

"I was thinking of grabbing some breakfast," Blaine said. "My stomach's growling."

"Breakfast it is." They walked down the boardwalk, Blaine pointing out places they could go later, and the best places to get a funnel cake. He didn't know when it happened, or why, but somehow, his fingers became entangled with Kurt's. And the other boy didn't seem to mind.

This was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Lyrics from The Saltwater Room by Owl City.

So this doesn't make too much sense, and it's not really supposed to. Hopefully, you can understand…? The inspiration behind this piece is Owl City. Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend MagnusBaneLove13 for beta-ing again. She's ridiculously cool. :D


End file.
